


i can't think of anything that accurately sums up how this is..

by goatfacestrontium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, and it's undertail, okay this is totally disgusing im sorry, so.. don't expect fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatfacestrontium/pseuds/goatfacestrontium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Flowey post geno! ufufu ;;<br/>chara is a girl! (not that it matters?)<br/>it's not even a finished thing, but it was fun to write~ i don't write smut too often but.. ;;<br/>enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't think of anything that accurately sums up how this is..

The smell of dust is heavy and acidic. I'm used to it now, I guess. Me and Frisk did a particularly thorough job this time.  
Their passive face curls into a familiar smile, and at once I know who it is.  
"Greetings, partner. I knew you'd return."  
My breath catches. "H-howdy, Chara."  
"You've been busy, haven't you? isn't this becoming dull?"  
This pattern of speech is clearly going to lead up to an invitation to destroy this world. I don't care about hearing it again.  
Seeming to notice my thoughts, her eyes flash with a knowing look.  
her fingers brush my petals. thr texture of human skin is wonderfully new and peculiar. The gesture is also interesting. Why she's stroking me, I have no clue, but it feels..good. I stifle a hiss when she stops. I want more of this touch.  
"I can provide new sensations. You just have to join me."  
She stops again, giving my addled senses tine to respond. I feel..desperation. It's been a while since I last had to rely on somebody. I guess it would be Chara this time too. It's unsettling, but this level of fear is novel, so it isn't terrible.  
"You and I are alike in many ways, Flowey. We ought to rule together."  
We both have no soul. we both use the king's dead children as a vessel in some way. Aside from those physical similarities, there isn't much.  
"After all, you called for me to begin with, Flowey." She pinches my petal between a forefinger and thumb. I shiver.  
"Together we could eradicate all of the enemies and become strong. That's why you did this, isn't it?" She gestures to the dust clinging between the cracks in thr walls, the piles gradually drifting away, spreading across the golden flowers.  
"I was just..I was..bored." It sounds stupid in words. I can't find a way to express the desire to kill them, but i guess she'll already know.  
"That feeling when you achieve power. That thrill of becoming the strongest. That's me." My body buckles under her touch. I bite my lip.  
"Let us destroy this pointless world and move on to the next!"  
I fear that if I open my mouth my words won't make it past the sound I'm holding back. Chara looks at me, smirking. She knows I can't refuse like this, doesn't she?  
Her fingers wrap around my stem, under my head. For a moment I think she'll yank me from the earth but unstead the rubs the length slowly. What is she..? Stop..  
"S..St.."  
"What did you say?"  
She's teasing me, making her movements more intense so I can't talk.  
It's an odd combination of raw sensations; friction and heat.  
"Without a soul, you will be constantly searching for anything to fill the aching void where your soul would reside."  
She lowers her face to meet my feverish gaze. "Together we can fill that darkness." She jerks my stem and a quiet moan slips past my defences. I pray she didn't hear me.  
"Exactly, my flower. You've been needing this for as long as you can remember, haven't you?"  
I nod slowly, panting. "C..Cha.."  
"Yes."  
I forgot, so I just close my eyes and let the feeling wash over me, electric and balmy. I'm weak under this control. I couldn't fight her like this.  
What exactly is she aiming for? Me to give in? I won't. I'm not..  
"Ge..Get off..!"  
The demon pauses and I fight back a sound.  
"Hmm? What was that?" She looks confused.  
"I said.. I said s-stop."  
"You must have misunderstood me, partner."  
She looks at me dead in the eyes and smirks. She lowers her voice to a husky whisper. "You don't have a choice in the matter." Her fingers slowly rub one of my lower petals. I twist involuntary, trying to evade the sweet touch.  
"This was your decision."  
She giggles, the grin not reaching her still, vacant eyes. This feeling is becoming unbearable... But if I make a noise, she'll win. That's the rules to the new game. Chara is trying to break me.  
I killed them, and I'll not lose to her. I am stronger.  
My breathing is airy, and my heart is throbbing.  
Her hands suddenly pick up the pace, and she leans closer to me. "What are you waiting for?" The warmth from her breath settles on my cheeks.  
She bites my top petal without mercy, and a wave of pleasure runs along my stem. I shudder. "Mmn...!"  
"Oh? Please speak up."  
She's toying with me.. It pisses me off, but not enough to respond.  
In truth, I know Chara'll just erase this reality and we'll be put back. That's what I was going to do anyway, so resisting is pretty stupid.  
It's the principle. I am stronger.  
In a fight I have no doubts that I'd win. Probably.  
But this isn't a fair fight. I can't retaliate.  
Her movements stop.  
Chara kneels down nearby and cracks her knuckles.  
I feel.. uncomfortable. Empty. Needy..?  
She must see this expression on my face and raises an eyebrow. "I merely did as you asked."  
She knew I'd be left craving the sensation, didn't she?!  
"Now. Are you going to join me, or will you force me to kill you too, Asriel?"  
"I'm..not Asriel." I get my trembling breath back.  
"Of course. You're Flowey the flower." She has a mocking lilt in her tone.  
"Yes, I am," I hiss slightly and her glare softens somewhat. Either she was threatened or decided not to annoy me.  
She leans closer to my face. "You have to fight," she whispers, dragging a fingernail down the length of my stem. Somehow my whole body relaxes. "Hh..ahn.."  
I'll fight then.  
I shoot out a vine and twist it around Chara's fragile neck before she can dodge.  
With another I slowly explore the inside of her clothes. Certain areas make her react differently, more intense. I touch what lies within her damp underwear and she jumps. I've never felt this before. Of course Asriel knew enough about it , but..  
It's soft and wet and sticky. I tease open an entrance. It's hard to hold back the urge to flood myself with these new sensations. She squirms.  
"D-Do it..!"  
I shove a barbed vine into the opening, and she bucks her hips. "A-ah..!" The feeling of tight heat around me is wonderfully unique.  
I curl upwards to feel the walls of her cave and without warning she lurches forward. I do it again. Her muscles seem to contract each time, and she moans quietly each time too.  
"F..Flowey.."  
No. She's not allowed to talk.  
Not after silencing me.  
I stuff a bundle of vines into her mouth and her lips close around it. It feels similar to the grip around me lower down, and when she flicks her tongue across the tip, I force myself deeper.  
Our movements are in sync. With each stroke i make inside Chara, she'll bounce forward and suck my vines. It's.. good.  
After a little trial and error , I learn that the more rough I am with her, the more the appears to enjoy it. She clamps her teeth around me and bites down violently in defiance, cutting the probes clean in two. A shudder of pain and pleasure incapacitates me for a moment. When I open my eyes, my sap is dripping out of her open mouth. Her eyes appear shocked.  
"Swallow." I cover her lips and tighten my grip on her throat, pausing my movements inside her. Chara shakes her head and mumbles. "Nm."  
"Swallow or you don't get anything else." I move to pull out and she whines, panicked, swallowing quickly and grimacing.  
I'm in charge now.  
"Good girl."  
"I..I've been..bad."  
"Do you think you are above consequences too?" I whisper her own words and laugh quietly.  
I tear the jumper away from Chara's pale flesh and lash her across the back in time with my thrusts. She falls forward onto her hands and knees, exposing her rump. "Ahn!"  
Chara's head is bent, and hair covers her face, but I catch the feverish red glint of her eyes, glancing at me in a way I've never seen before.  
This could be interesting. I stop the rhythm and gently rub her groin and thighs. Her whimper rises. Her skin is warm and soft. Instinctively, I bind her hands and hold her still. It's exciting seeing Asriel's sister in a state of submission. I make the rubbing harder and her hips automatically rock.  
Sticky juices drip down the inside of her leg.  
I hiss in desperation and once again let her heat surround me.  
"Amm..Hh..Harder..!" I spring more barbs along my member too. "Ah! Aah! A-ahh!"  
I think the purpose of the fight has been lost to both of us, if you could call it that.  
I've noticed that, peculiarly, I'm vaguely enjoying her company. Her chest heaves.

 

ohh kay that's enough of that~ i thought i'd share it with the sinners before destroying it eheheheh

**Author's Note:**

> omg you read it till the end?!  
> you filthy.. eheh
> 
> if anyone has any requests for pairings, i'll write them~ eheh :)) just tell me in the comments~


End file.
